Til the End of Time
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: So every time you hold me, hold me like this is the last time, every time you kiss me, kiss me like you'll never see me again. Every time you touch me, touch me like this is the last time, promise that you'll love me, love me like you'll never see me again. Rated M for language Chapter 4 is up! ON HIATUS **PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS "TIL DEATH DO US PART" UPDATED CHAPTERS!
1. We're Not Making Love No More

Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical in any way shape or form. I also do not own the songs used in this story.**

**Bolton Family**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton**

**Tyler Nicholas Bolton – 17**

**Aaron Jacob Bolton – 10**

**Emma Isabella Bolton - 5**

* * *

Chapter 1: We're Not Making Love

Gabriella was in the kitchen cooking her family dinner. Gabriella loved her family, but right now she was beyond pissed right now, today was Troy's night to make dinner and Troy was yet to be found or even heard from. They agreed that on Tuesdays and Thursdays Troy would cook dinner because Gabriella worked late on Tuesdays and Thursdays but Troy wasn't home as usual. Then her and Troy's oldest son Tyler entered the house with his friends Devin.

"Hey Ma!" Tyler said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Hey, Ty hey Devin."

"Hi Ms. Gabi." Devin greeted

"Tyler, have you heard from your father?'

"No, I haven't oh can Dev stay for dinner."

"Sure whatever, I swear when your father gets home…" Gabriella trailed on as she quickly diced up the vegetables. Then Emma's crying was heard through the baby monitor which startled Gabriella causing her to nick herself with the knife.

"Shit!" Gabriella said immediately dropping the knife. Gabriella put her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ty, go on upstairs dinner will be ready soon." Gabriella turned on the faucet ad ran the water over her thumb. Tyler and Devin went upstairs, then Gabriella continued making dinner.

* * *

Dinner was finally done and everyone was eating, Gabriella looked over at the empty chair beside her and sighed heavily. This is the third time this week that Troy hadn't been home for dinner. Gabriella looked over and smiled at her daughter sloppily eating her spaghetti.

"Emma baby use your napkin." Gabriella handed Emma a napkin

Then Troy came in the house. He entered the dining room and was greeted by Aaron and Emma.

"Daddy!" The two said and ran up to Troy

"Hey champ." Troy said rubbing Aaron's hair.

"My little princess!" Troy picked up Emma and kissed her on the forehead.

Troy put Emma back down He then gave Tyler a fist bump, he then went up to Gabriella and tried to kiss her but she turned away and continued to eat her food.

"I got you some flowers." Troy said trying to lift up Gabriella's spirits. She didn't even flutter an eyelash

"Smells, good where's my plate?"

"Well, if a certain someone was home to cook dinner, or if that someone had called then there would be extra but since that someone did not call, there's no more extra." Gabriella said

"Well then what the hell am I going to eat?" Gabriella slammed her fork down on the table and faced Troy.

"I don't know Troy, and I really don't give a damn." Gabriella turned back around. Troy just briskly walked into the kitchen. Gabriella sighed heavily.

"Well, dinner was great Ms. Gabi I should be heading on home now." Devin said getting up.

"Alright, bye Devin tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do, see you guys later." Devin let himself out of the house.

"I'll be right back guys." Gabriella got up and went to follow Troy into the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?" Gabriella asked as she closed the doors to the kitchen.

"I was working late."

"I'm tired of that lie pick another one.

"Gabriella, I was working late."

"So was I but I made it home so that I can spend time with my damn family!" Gabriella said loudly.

"Gabs, calm down." Troy said trying to grab her. Gabriella backed up.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I've been calm for way too long."

"Here we go again, Gabriella makes a scene and makes me feel bad. Amazing Gabriella you know I really think you should be an actress."

"Screw you Troy." Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in five months." Troy said

"You are so irritating!"

"I feel the same way."

"Fuck you, if you feel that way then your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight." Gabriella stormed out of the kitchen.

"Great job Gabriella amazing performance!" Troy said loudly as he applauded for Gabriella.

"Eat shit Troy!" Gabriella said before entering the living room.

"Aaron, go upstairs and get ready for bed." Aaron got up and went upstairs, Gabriella started grabbing the dishes.

"Mom, I'll do it." Tyler said

"No, it's late."

"Mom, I'll handle it." Tyler took the dishes from Gabriella. Gabriella sighed

"Come on baby girl let's go take a bath." Gabriella and Emma went upstairs.

* * *

Gabriella was ready Emma a bedtime story.

"They were married and lived happily ever after. The End." Gabriella closed the book and smiled when she saw that Emma was fast asleep. Gabriella kissed Emma on the forehead and then left the room and when she closed the door she saw Troy. She sighed heavily and walked right past him.

"Troy I'm not in the mood for this right now." Gabriella said entering their bedroom with Troy following close behind.

"Look, I was working late." Troy said he closed the door behind him.

"Troy, you've been saying that for the past month how do you expect me to believe you?"

"Because I'm your husband."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing Troy. I feel like I'm in this marriage by myself."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes Troy, you're never home and time that you are home are spent sleeping because you get home so late. When was the last you've been to one of Aaron's basketball games? Or the last time you've seen Tyler run or play soccer? When the last time you've taken Emma to dance practice?"

"I'm stressed out ok? You don't know how hard my job is!"

"Excuse me? I don't know how hard it is? I gave up my job as a TV producer to take care of my family. I destroyed what little relationship I had with my father when I married you. I left all my family and friends when we moved to LA but did I complain. No, my husband who seems to think work is more important than to spend two fucking seconds with his family is barely home and always leaves me in a tough position and expects me open fucking my legs whenever he please! Do I fucking complain how hard it is? Huh do you ever hear little old Gabriella complain? No, so don't you ever tell me that you got it hard. Shit Troy, everyone has their own problems."

"My problem is you!"

"So I'm the reason why you don't want to come home?" Gabriella said loudly

"Gabs, that's not what…"

"No, if you didn't mean then you wouldn't have fucking said it in the first place!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gab…"

"I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight." Gabriella interrupted

"Fine, if that's what you want I'll make it even better for you. I'll just stay with Chad and Taylor." Troy stormed out of the room and then slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Shit!" Gabriella said, Gabriella then sat on her bed and cried into her hands, her marriage was slowly falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_**I dream of lovers past and  
I see a girl so sad cause  
She lost the only man she loved  
He went away  
Well it's not too late for us  
To change **_

_**But we're not making love no more  
We're not even trying to change  
Tell me how it slips away  
Does it ever stay the same  
We don't even talk no more  
We've ran out of words to say  
Tell me it don't have to change  
Won't it ever stay the same **_

**We're Not Making Love No More by: Dru Hill**


	2. For All We Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical in any way shape or form. Neither do I own any of the songs used in this story.**

**AN: I'm changing the chapters cause I didn't like lol but I'm not changing everything just a few things here and there.**

* * *

Chapter 2: For All We Know

That next morning Gabriella hadn't seen or heard from Troy, she knew that he had to come home because it was Saturday. Gabriella was in Emma's room getting helping her get dressed for the day, then the house phone rang from Gabriella and Troy's bedroom. Gabriella sighed heavily.

"Ty! Can you get the phone for me?" Gabriella said loudly, a few seconds later Tyler entered Emma's room and handed Gabriella the phone.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sure thing Ma." Gabriella answered the phone and held it between her ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, Gabi this is Ava."** A female voiced asked

"Oh hey Ava." Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Hey, um can you tell Troy that he forgot his jacket in my car."**

"Why was he in your car?"

"**Oh, I didn't have an umbrella and it was raining one day. I just keep forgetting to give it to him." Ava said nervously**

"Ok no problem Ava alright bye." Gabriella hanged up the phone she knew that Ava was lying she inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"Ty, you and Aaron are going to stay with Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad."

"Why mom, is everything ok?"

"Tyler just pack your stuff and help Aaron get ready." Gabriella said sternly, Tyler left the room. Gabriella picked up Emma and walked into her and Troy's room. Gabriella placed Emma in her bouncer. Gabriella then dialed up Taylor's number and waited for her to answer.

"**Hey Gabi."**

"Hey Tay, is Troy still there?"

"**What, Troy never came to our house Gabi."**

"Really, ok so I need you to do a favor for me."

"**Sure anything."**

"Can you take the kids for tonight?"

"**Yeah, sure you want me to come pick them up?"**

"That would be great Taylor I'm really not in the right mindset to be driving."

"**What's going on?"**

"I'll tell you when you pick up the kids."

* * *

Two hours later Gabriella had just finished grading some papers and there was knock at the front door. Gabriella was making her way down stairs and saw Aaron running.

"Hey! No running in the house, you could hurt yourself." Gabriella said in a motherly tone. Gabriella went up to the front door and opened the door to see Taylor. Gabriella just engulfed Taylor into a hug. After a few seconds they both pulled away from the hug.

"Where do you want to talk?"

"We can go in the living room."

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what's going on and where's Troy?"

"Last night Troy and I got into a bad fight, I was tired of him coming late and not spending enough time with me and the kids. He left last night and said that he was going to stay with you and Chad. I expected to hear from him this morning but he hasn't called me. Someone called the house. Tyler gave me the phone and I answered it," Gabriella's voice started to break.

"Oh my God is Troy in the hospital?" Taylor asked with worried eyes.

"No, it was Ava." Ava was Troy's younger assistant. Ava was a tall blonde with the perfect body and very lustful.

"Well what did she say?"

"She gave me some bull shit lie about how Troy left his jacket in her car. I think Troy's having an affair."

"What?"

"Taylor, he's different around me he hasn't touched me, he's always making up arguments so we won't have sex or so that he can leave the house. I've seen lipstick on his collar, and he comes home smelling like perfume. He hasn't been the same since we lost Kyle." Gabriella and Troy had a child named Kyle who was in between Tyler and Aaron. One day about two years ago when Kyle was walking home from school with his friends, Kyle was crossing the street and he was hit by a car. Kyle died on impact, it was later revealed that the driver was texting when he hit Kyle.

"Are you going to confront him about it?"

"Taylor, that's why I need you to take the kids I don't want them to hear me and Troy fighting anymore."

"Of course Gabi anything for you and if you need anything else I don't care what time it is call me ok honey."

"Yeah."

"You two will get through this, you guys are strong." Taylor placed her hand on Gabriella's shoulder, then Aaron entered the living room and ran up to Taylor.

"Auntie Taylor!" Aaron said excitedly hugging Taylor.

"My handsome boy, let me take a look at you." Aaron stepped back and smiled proudly at Taylor.

"You look just your..." Taylor stopped herself and noticed that Gabriella looked uncomfortable

"You're growing everyday." Taylor smiled

"Am I going to be taller than you Auntie Taylor?" Aaron asked smiling his toothless grin at Taylor.

"You might, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Go get your bags." Gabriella said as her and Taylor and her stood up. Aaron began running to his room.

"Hey, hey what did I say about running and tell your sister to come on." Aaron stopped running and walked out of the living room.

"Thank you so much for this Tay."

"No problem at all Gabi."

"Tyler! Come on baby." Tyler entered the house and grabbed his bag.

They all walked out to the car, Gabriella helped Taylor get Emma in her car seat while Tyler put their bags in the trunk.

"Be good for Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad ok?"

"Yes Mommy." Aaron and Emma said

"Ok, Mommy loves you." Gabriella closed the door and then went up to Tyler's window.

"Keep an eye on them you know how they can get."

"Yes mom."

"See you later Gabi I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok Tay, thanks again."

"No problem, bye Gabi!" Taylor said then drove off.

Gabriella then sighed heavily, she went back into the house.

Gabriella was in her room getting ready to go to the football game. Gabriella teaches Biology, Physics, Chemistry and AP Biology at Crossland High School and is the coach of the band dance team and the co-coach of the track team. Since the band dance team is dancing she has to go see them perform. Gabriella wore her Dance Team shirt with her name on the back and some black sweat pants. Gabriella grabbed her bag and was on her way to the game.

* * *

Gabriella was walking to the football field when she heard someone call her name.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella stopped walking and saw the girls volleyball coach walking towards her.

"Hey Connie." Gabriella said to petite Asian woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"How are you doing today?"

"Tired, the kids are with their god mother."

"Oh ok are you planning a romantic weekend with Troy?"

"Oh, there's nothing romantic going in my marriage."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"Gabriella, I've known you since Aaron was born. I know when something's not right."

"Troy and I have been having some problems recently."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that."

"It's just a rough patch everyone goes through it."

"I know everything will get better, you both are very strong."

"You know, I've been hearing that a lot but it's getting really hard to believe." Gabriella said her voice breaking.

"Oh Gabi." They both stopped walking and Gabriella fanned her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Connie asked

"Yeah, now come on we have to hurry up and get to this game." Gabriella and Connie continued walking to the football field.

* * *

Gabriella just entered the house, and made her way upstairs. Gabriella was exhausted, after the game Gabriella treated her dancers out for lunch which lasted longer than expected seeing as it's almost six o'clock and then she had to drive a few of the dancers home who didn't have rides.

Gabriella then went to check her phone to see if Troy had called and saw that there were no missing calls. After Gabriella called Taylor to check on the kids she was sitting in the living room looking at TV. Gabriella was thinking about Troy. She was getting worried, what if something happened to him? What if he got in a car accident or something like that. He could be dead for all she knows. Before Gabriella knew it sleep overcoming her and she fell asleep. Gabriella woke up to the sound of the door opening. Gabriella got up and made her way to the foyer to see Troy closing the front door. He turned to go upstairs he stopped when he saw Gabriella. Gabriella sighed heavily before brushing past Troy and making her way upstairs to her room. Gabriella waited until Troy entered the room.

"Where the hell where you?" Gabriella yelled.

"Can you keep it down aren't the kids sleep."

"They're with Taylor and Chad, which were you suppoed to be last night but never showed up. Now I'm going to ask you again, where the hell were you?"

"I was doing something."

"Troy, I have not heard from you all day and then you come in here with that bull shit? Don't make me ask you again." When Troy didn't answer Gabriella sighed angrily

"I swear Troy, I have half the mind to…"

"To what?" Troy loudly, Gabriella just groaned angrily

"Gabriella, please, I'm tired we're all tired let's just go to bed."

"No, I'm wide awake now and we are going to finish this tonight."

"Gabriella, please, I only have three hours of sleep left."

"So, I have only two now talk." Gabriella folded her arms.

"Ok fine I was with another woman are you happy now?" Troy yelled, Gabriella turned around she couldn't stand to look at Troy. She turned back around and approached Troy, she slapped him hard in the face.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Gabriella yelled, she didn't care about anything else right now, she was so angry at Troy.

"How can you fucking cheat on me you bastard!" Gabriella pushed Troy.

"Get the hell out Troy." Gabriella opened the door to the bedroom.

"Gab…"

"I said get the fuck out!" Gabriella yelled, Troy slowly made his way to the door. Once Troy was out of the room Gabriella slammed the door shut. Gabriella then fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

_**For all we know  
We may never meet again  
Before you go  
Make this moment sweet again**_

_**We won't say goodnight**_  
_**Until the last minute**_  
_**I'll hold out my hand**_  
_**And my heart will be in it**_

_**For all we know**_  
_**This may only be a dream**_  
_**We come and we go**_  
_**Like the ripples of a stream**_

_**So love me, love me tonight**_  
_**Tomorrow was made for some**_  
_**Tomorrow may never come**_  
_**For all we know**_

**For All We Know by: Donny Hathaway**

**AN: Had to post the whole song because it was so beautiful. I did not forget about "If I Have My Way" I've just been busy with school and all that good stuff but I will be updating by tomorrow so yeah forgive me and R&R!**


	3. Make It Work

Chapter 3: Make It Work

Gabriella woke up and she was expecting last night to be only a dream and that Troy would be lying down beside her, then she looked beside her and saw that Troy wasn't there. Gabriella ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. Gabriella got out of bed and made her way to the living room. Gabriella decided to turn on the DVD since nothing was on TV. Gabriella changed the setting and saw that it was her and Troy's wedding video.

"_Is there anything you want to say the groom Gabi?" Taylor asked_

"_Tell him I love him and I can't wait to marry him." Gabriella then blew a kiss to the camera._

"_Hey Troy, is there anything you would like to say to your bride?" Chad asked_

"_Tell her I love and cherish her. I would never do anything to hurt her. We'll be together forever and a day."_

Gabriella was beginning to cry, she wanted to turn off the video but something was holding her back.

"_Any words for the newlyweds?" Gabriella's cousin Natalia asked Chad and Taylor._

"_Congratulations Gabi and Troy! I'm so happy that you guys finally got married, I wish you joy and happiness. Troy if you hurt her, I swear I will kill you. I better be God-mother for the rest of your kids since I introduced you guys." Taylor said while smiling_

"_Congrats Hoops and Gabi, I'm so happy I was able to share with you two. I wish you guys the best, I love you. Oh and I'm so calling God-father for the rest of your kids."_

"_Oh I am so happy for you two. Troy now you better treat her right. Call me anytime Gabi, you're like the daughter I never had welcome to the family. Love Lucy!"_

"_Congrats Troy and Gabi, I wish you the best and if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Troy you better treat Gabi right, finally glad you found someone to keep your head on straight."_

"_Mi hija, I'm proud of you my baby girl is finally married. I knew that you and Troy we're going to get married. If you need anything please call, and I'm expecting more grandchildren, one isn't enough."_

"_Gabriella, I'm so proud of, to be honest this was the worst day of my life because this was the day I gave my daughter away. But I know Troy will take good care of you and the baby. I love you both!"_

The video showed then Troy and Gabriella dancing together. Gabriella couldn't help but cry, why did this have to happen to her. Gabriella didn't hear the front door open or close.

"Gabs." Gabriella jumped she stood up and turned around to see Troy.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked while quickly wiping away her tears.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Troy walked over to the couch and sat down

"Gabriella I'm sorry, I'm…"

"How long?" Gabriella interrupted

"What?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been fucking your whore?!" Gabriella said loudly.

"Right after Kyle died."

"So you mean to tell me, while I was mourning after losing my son you were fucking around on me?"

"Gabrie…"

"You know what Troy save it. I can't even stand to look at your face right now." Gabriella said

"Are we going to get a divorce?"

"I didn't know but now I'm seriously considering it."

"What about the kids?"

"Don't act like you care about the kids now. You didn't care about the kids when you were out sleeping with your whore."

"Alright that's enough…"

"Was it Ava?" Gabriella asked turning around to face him

"What?"

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself!" By this time Gabriella was crying again.

"Was her name Ava?"

"Yes, Gabriella I'm sorry." Gabriella went upstairs and Troy followed. Gabriella went to their closet and started to grab Troy's clothes. She then threw his clothes on the floor.

"Gabriella what the hell are you doing."

"You need to get your shit and get the hell out of my house."

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do Troy."

"Gabriella you have gone too far!"

"I've gone too far? I'm not the one who cheated!"

"I know I cheated ok I fucked up Gabriella. Why can't we have a conversation without it ending in a fight? I love you Gabriella please let's just make it work."

"Troy, I don't know if I can do this."

"Can I at least stay here?"

"You can sleep in the guest room."

"Thank you." Gabriella didn't bother to say anything

"Just leave me alone for a while." Gabriella said then Troy left the room. Troy went downstairs to the living room then he looked up and saw that they're wedding video was on. Troy sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face.

"I'm so stupid." Troy said as he sat down and continued to look at the video.

"_Tell the camera how you guys first met." Natalia said_

"_Well I was going to homeroom and noticed that girl was walking down the hall way and dropped her books. So me being the polite man I was helped her."_

_Whatever, I was going to class when he walked up to me and tried to give this little oh I'm the captain of the basketball team act and I just walked on by him." _

"_Ever since that day I made sure to talk to her I even had Taylor introduce us and now here we are. A year later, and I'm so happy that I get to go to college with the woman that I love and will cherish for the rest of my life."_

"_Aww Troy, you're about to make me cry."_

"_So how many kids do you guys want?"_

"_We both want a lot of kids." Gabriella beamed_

"_Looks like you already started." Gabriella and Troy laughed_

"_I know, I'm five months pregnant and proud of it!"_

Troy couldn't believe how stupid he was. Why would he ever treat Gabriella like that? What was going through his head when he cheated on her?

"What am I gonna do?" Troy then got an idea. he went upstairs, and then went into his and Gabriella's bedroom. He heard that the shower was on. He took off all of his clothes ad made his way to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and saw that Gabriella was facing away from the door. Troy then walked up the shower and got in with Gabriella. Gabriella jumped but then soon relaxed to Troy's touch. Gabriella turned around and kissed Troy passionately. They pulled away when the need for air became a necessity. Gabriella's mind was telling her to push Troy off her and hit him for trying to have sex. But her body was aching to feel his touch, her and Troy hadn't had sex in months. Troy then start to massage her breasts which made Gabriella moan.

"I want you." Gabriella said breathlessly. Troy picked up Gabriella and she wrapped her legs around her waist, when she felt him thrust into her she melted into his grasp.

* * *

_**Thick and thin, (ooh)  
The bad outweighs the good sometimes  
That doesn't mean we're suppose to give it up  
My problems are yours, and yours are mine**_

_**This can only be as good as we both make it**_  
_**Guess sometimes it's gonna hurt (guess sometimes it's gonna hurt)**_  
_**We can be as happy as we want to be girl**_  
_**But we gotta make it work**_  
_**We gotta make it work...**_

**Make It Work By: Ne-Yo **


	4. Like You'll Never See Me Again

Chapter 4: Like You'll Never See Me Again

Gabriella woke up and saw that she was in her bed. Gabriella couldn't figure out how she got in the bed, she then looked to her left and saw Troy sleeping beside her. Gabriella sighed heavily as memories of last night came back into her mind. Gabriella couldn't believe that sex with Troy last night. Gabriella grabbed his t-shirt and then got out of the bed. Gabriella then made her way to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Tay, it's Gabi."

"**Oh hey Gabi."**

"Are the kids up?"

"Yeah."

"Let me speak to my birthday girl."

"**Ok."** There was a slight pause then Gabriella heard Emma's voice

"**Hi Mommy!"**

"Hey birthday girl! I wanted to tell you happy birthday baby and I can't wait until you come home."

"**Thank you Mommy. I miss you."**

"I miss you too."

"**Is Daddy going to be home this time?"** Gabriella's heart broke in two when she heard that. Last year Troy didn't show up to Emma's birthday.

"Yes, Daddy is going to be home."

"**Ok."**

"Mommy has to go but I love you baby."

"**I love you too Mommy."**

"Ok, tell your brothers I love them."

"**Ok Mommy."**

"Alright, bye baby."

"**Bye Mommy."** Gabriella hanged up the phone and decied to make herself something to eat.

Gabriella was at the stove when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped but relaxed when she realized it was Troy.

"I'm gonna step out ok."

"Ok." Gabriella said

"Love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella sighed heavily as Troy left the house.

Troy got in his car and then took out his phone and dialed up a number.

"Hey Chad, I know it's early but can you meet me at Tiffany's? Oh and tell Taylor I'll pick up the kids when we're done. Alright meet you at Tiffany's."

* * *

Troy pulled up in the Tiffany's parking lot to see Chad waiting for him. Troy got out of the car, and approached Chad.

"What's up man?"

"Hey Hoops, you must be in some real shit, if you're going to Tiffany's."

"Shut up man." Troy said as they entered Tiffany's. Troy and Chad then walked up to a clerk.

"Hi I called earlier, Troy Bolton."

"Oh yes, Mr. Bolton, follow me please." The clerk then walked to a room and Chad and Troy took a seat across from the clerk, the clerk then pulled out a pair of diamond earrings, with a blue gemstone rounded with diamonds, a matching pendant necklace and matching ring, with a swing necklace.

"Wow." Chad said quietly, which made Troy smirk.

"Mr. Bolton, the earrings, necklace, and ring are a part of our Tiffany Soleste collection and this is the swing bracelet."

"Perfect, I'll take all of it."

"Excellent choice Mr. Bolton, you go can go up front I'll be right with you." Troy and Chad left the room and walked up to the register.

"That's it?" Chad asked

"No, I have to make one more stop." Troy pulled out his phone and showed Chad a picture.

"No."

"Yes."

* * *

Back at the house, Gabriella started to get things set up for the party. Gabriella was outside setting up the gift table when she heard someone call her name.

"Gabi, look who I found." Troy said Gabriella turned around and saw Aaron ad Emma run up to her.

"Mommy!" Aaron ad Emma said hugging Gabriella.

"My babies, Mommy missed you." Gabriella said pulling away from the hug.

"I missed you too Mommy."

"Hey Mom." Tyler said hugging Gabriella.

"Hey Tyler baby."

"Oh I invited Eliana, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ty, go take your Aaron and Emma inside I need to talk to your mother." Troy said Tyler, Aaron, and Emma went inside the house.

"What was that this morning?"

"What was what?"

"You acted like last night didn't happen."

"Troy, last night was a moment of weakness and it never should've happened."

"So you really want to get a divorce? After all we've been through. You're willing to throw it away?"

"Believe me Troy, our marriage was falling apart long before this."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella was interrupted when Taylor and Chad walked outside.

"Hey." Taylor said

"Excuse me I have to go get Emma dressed." Gabriella said quickly walking into the house.

"Is Gabi ok?" Taylor asked

"I don't know." Troy then walked into the house, the doorbell rang and Troy went up to the door. He opened the door to see Gabriella's older sister Angel who was holding a baby carrier with a sleeping Olivia in it and a baby bag.

"Hey Troy." Angel said hugging Troy.

"Hey Angel." Troy said pulling away from the hug.

"Where's my sister?" Angel asked stepping into the house and the handing the baby bag to Troy.

"She's upstairs with Emma."

"OK." Angel then went upstairs they then walked into Emma's room to see Gabriella dressing Emma.

"Hey hot mama." Gabriella turned around and smiled when she saw Angel.

"Hey Angel." Gabriella said as angel walked over to Gabriella, Emma started to smile when she saw Angel.

"Hey pretty girl." Angel cooed

"Hi Aunt Angel." Gabriella put a headband in Emma's hair. Emma then pulled out the headband.

"Come on Emma, wear the headband for Mommy." Gabriella said putting the headband back in Emma's hair. Emma then pulled the headband out again and laughed.

"Fine, no headband." Gabriella said Angel placed the baby carrier on the ground and then took Olivia out of the carrier. Then Gabriella and Angel shared a quick hug.

"You look good Gabi."

"Thanks Angel, you do too now give me niece." Angel handed Olivia to Gabriella who started to play with her.

"Is this my birthday girl come me I want some kisses." Angel said grabbing Emma and attacking her with kisses all over her face with made Emma laugh.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Angel asked as they left the room.

"No, Zeke's coming with the food and cake so we don't have to cook anything." Gabriella said as they walked down stairs. Gabriella watched Emma walk into the living room and start playing with Troy.

"I can't believe she's five." Angel said.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday she was born."

"Are you and Troy gonna have any more kids?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"No, Emma's the last one."

"Well as soon as I find a husband, you'll be getting plenty of nieces and nephews."

"You say that now." Gabriella said as they walked outside to see Zeke and his crew setting up the food. Then Taylor walked up to Gabriella and Angel with C.J. following close behind.

"Hey Angel, aw Olivia is getting big."

"Yes, my little baby."

"Does she sleep through the night yet?"

"Yes, she is thank God."

"I feel you honey, C.J. would never stay asleep. He would wake up at least four times a night."

"Oh my gosh Tyler, was the same way I would be studying and he would wake up and cry for hours. It's a wonder how I graduated on time."

Before Angel could respond people and family members started showing up the party.

"Looks like the party's starting."

"Yeah, Gabi I'm gonna stay inside since it's kinda hot I don't Olivia to get uncomfortable."

"Yeah that's fine, you can use my room for when she takes a nap." Angel then went inside and Gabriella and Taylor started talking to the people invited.

Gabriella had got everybody to sit to get ready for the birthday cake. Gabriella placed Emma at the head of the table, and she and Troy were standing on either side of Emma.

Then Zeke came out the house, with the birthday cake.

"_**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Emma. Happy Birthday to you!" **_

Zeke placed the cake down in front of Emma.

"Ready to blow out your candles Emma?" Gabriella asked

"One, two three." Emma blew out her candles and everyone clapped. As Zeke started to cute the cake, then all of sudden a woman walked in the backyard and began looking for someone. Gabriella frowned and then walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me, Ava why are you here? I don't remember inviting you."

"I'm looking for your husband." Ava said with a smirk.

"Bitch you have five seconds to tell me why you're looking for _**my**_ husband."

"Oh I just wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant." Gabriella then punched Ava in the face which caused her to fall on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come into my house bitch!" Gabriella then stormed inside.

"Gabs!" Troy called out loudly as he went upstairs. He walked into the room and saw Gabriella glaring at him.

"You're really something."

"What?"

"You think some damn jewelry and a fucking dog is going to make up for what you did?"

"I thought…"

"No, you though you could buy me over, Troy you cheated and there isn't shit you can do about it!" Gabriella threw the jewelry in his direction.

"Hey that cost me a lot of money."

"Does it look like I give a fuck Troy? You know what I can't stay here. I need to get out of the house." Gabriella grabbed her purse and then walked past Troy and went downstairs with Troy following close behind.

"Gabs, let's talk about this." Gabriella turned around and faced Troy.

"Troy, I was beginning to reconsider getting a divorce, but you had the audacity to invite that bitch into my house and bring her around my family."

"Gabriella if you could just listen…" Gabriella took off her wedding ring and dropped it on the floor.

"I'm done." Gabriella left the house and slammed the door shut behind her. Troy turned around to see everybody standing there including a furious Tyler.

"You cheated on Mom?" Tyler asked angrily.

"Tyler…"

"No, Dad I can't believe you." Tyler then stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

* * *

Gabriella was driving in her car when she stopped at a stop sign. Gabriella looked both ways before continuing to drive then all of a sudden a huge truck ran into the side of her. The car Gabriella was in flipped over on its side. The driver that hit Gabriella got out of the car and quickly approached Gabriella's car and saw that she was unconscious. The driver pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello police I just hit a car and the driver is unconscious. I'm at the intersection of Walker and Lakeview.

* * *

Everyone had left shortly after Gabriella stormed out. Taylor and Chad were in the kitchen cleaning up Troy entered the kitchen and dropped his phone on to the counter.

"No luck?" Chad asked

"That's the seventh time."

"Now you know how she felt." Taylor mumbled.

"You know what Taylor I don't have time for your shit." Troy said loudly.

"Yo Troy, calm down that's my wife!" Chad said defending Taylor.

"I know, I'm sorry Taylor I'm just so worried." Then Troy's phone rang and he answered it.

"Gabriella?"

"**No sir, I'm calling from Hope Memorial Hospital, your wife Gabriella Bolton was just admitted into the hospital."**

* * *

Troy has never driven so fast in his life. Troy pulled up in the hospital's parking lot. Taylor and Chad rode with him, they all ran into the hospital. Troy ran up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for my wife Gabriella Bolton, she was admitted a while ago."

"Sir, I can't disclose any information about our patients in surgery, now please have a seat in the waiting room the doctor will be right with you."

"Ma'am I need to know how my wife is doing."

"Sir, I don't have that information so like I said before wait in the waiting room and the doctor will be right with you." Troy, Taylor, and Chad reluctantly went into the waiting room. Troy sat down and out his head in his hands.

"Troy, she'll be ok." Taylor said tearfully. Troy looked up and saw Taylor beginning to cry. Then Angel entered the hospital and Troy groaned. Angel then briskly walked into the waiting room. Troy stood up only to be slapped by Angel.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Angel yelled getting the attention of the people in the waiting room.

"My sister is lying on a hospital bed fighting for her life because of you!" Angel said pushing Troy multiple times. Taylor then pulled Angel off of Troy, who started sobbing.

"You pray that my sister makes it out alive." Angel said as Taylor led her into the nearest bathroom.

"Hoops you alright?" Chad asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy said as they both sat down

"That was the last thing, I needed." Troy rubbed his face.

"You know what Hoops, I really want to be on your side with that one, but you deserved that."

"Come on Chad."

"No Troy, you know I feel about cheaters. I think that whatever Gabriella does you had it coming, for real though. What did you expect? You cheated to Gabi and then have the nerve to not even use a fucking condom and get the bitch pregnant."

"That's how you feel Chad?"

"Damn right that's how I feel."

"Chad, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I'm still you're friend Troy. But, being your friend, it's my job to tell you when you fucked up and Troy you fucked up real bad." Chad finished

Five hours passed before the doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Is there a Mr. Bolton?" Troy looked up and the doctor walked over to the group and sat down in front of them.

"Hi I'm Dr. McCune, um, your wife suffered from a broken leg, a few broken ribs. When she got here she was internally bleeding but we stopped it."

"When can I see her?"

"Mr. Bolton I don't know how to say…your wife's in a coma." Angel started to sob.

"I'm sorry."

"You do everything you can." Angel said

"I will."

"Can I see her?" Troy asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow visitors right after surgery, you're welcome to come tomorrow." The doctor then stood up and left the room. They all then stood up Angel approached Troy.

"If anything happens to my sister, I promise I'll make your life a living hell." Angel then stormed out of the hospital.

"Let's go I gotta get home to the kids."

Troy drove back to his house, they all got out of the car.

"Yo hoops, we'll see you tomorrow." Chad said hugging Troy.

"Alright." Troy hugged Taylor who was crying.

"She's gonna be ok Taylor." Taylor pulled away and nodded at Troy. Taylor and Chad got into their car and drove off. Troy went back into the house, he went upstairs, and he went to all the kids' room and saw that they were all asleep. Troy then went into his room and sat down on the bed he put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

_**If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**_

**_So every time you hold me_**  
**_Hold me like this is the last time_**  
**_Every time you kiss me_**  
**_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_**  
**_Every time you touch me_**  
**_Touch me like this is the last time_**  
**_Promise that you'll love me_**  
**_Love me like you'll never see me again_**

**Like You'll Never See Me Again by: Alicia Keys**


End file.
